


無題

by ROBYNIAAAAAA



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBYNIAAAAAA/pseuds/ROBYNIAAAAAA
Summary: 柴柴雖然有點迷茫，但他是隻聰明狗狗。
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Iwaya Shogo, Iwaya Shogo/Takechi Kaisei
Comments: 2





	無題

岩谷翔吾有點恍惚，明明一開始只是跟高中的社團直屬學弟約吃飯，又在續攤的酒吧偶然遇到自己公司直屬前輩，怎麼看都是正常的下班後行程，為什麼現在會變成這樣。  
從身後環抱著岩谷翔吾的武知海青察覺他的分心，用力嚕動他的下身再吻住岩谷翔吾，還強硬的勾起舌尖吸吮。青山陸撩了下沒有髮膠支撐的瀏海，轉頭親一口掛在他肩上的岩谷翔吾的小腿，帶著笑意說，「武知君，不要太心急，翔吾會嚇到的。」武知海青放開岩谷翔吾已經變得更加嫣紅的嘴，拇指擦掉流出的口水，直盯著岩谷翔吾，透過武知海青的長瀏海，其實岩谷翔吾不太能看見他的眼睛，卻還是不自覺地顫抖，激得青山陸更用力撞進他體內。  
「學長，舒服嗎？」武知海青揉捏著敬愛的高中學長的胸肌，想著學長現在變成坐辦公室的上班族，不像大學沈迷健身時擁有塊塊分明的肌肉，但骨架上覆蓋的薄薄肌肉反而讓武知海青更加著迷，不論是微微隆起的胸肌還是曲線美麗的背肌，武知海青不止想用手描摹，更想親自吻過那些起伏的線條。學長的柔軟度倒是沒有退步，看看被對面那個「RIKU桑」扛在肩上的腿和靠在自己身上的上半身，岩谷翔吾其實快成了一個V字型，武知海青被這姿勢惹得口乾舌燥，想知道自己學長柔軟度的極限。岩谷翔吾不敢開口回答惡趣味的問句，深怕張嘴就會出現什麼令他更害羞的聲音，卻想不到悶在喉嚨裡的呻吟反而更讓青山陸動情。青山陸一手攬著岩谷翔吾的腰，一手套弄他的下身，同時還在頂弄體內深處的敏感帶，岩谷翔吾實在是受不了三重刺激，眼淚隨著精液一同湧出。岩谷翔吾雙手推拒著青山陸的下腹，高潮中的他實在是受不了仍然被戳刺敏感帶的快感，青山陸正想把岩谷翔吾的手扣住，就看到武知海青捏著翔吾的手腕往他自己的下身去。岩谷翔吾因為被延長高潮的脫力而無法抵抗武知海青，他想叫青山陸停一停，卻只是在張嘴的剎那被一下頂弄逼出甜膩的呻吟。岩谷翔吾連胸口都漲紅了，雖然瞪著武知海青，但手倒是順從的撫弄他的下體。  
青山陸改成雙手握住岩谷翔吾的腰，他想這樣做很久了，岩谷翔吾到職的時候是冬天，總是穿著風衣還把腰帶綁緊，青山陸常常想著如果翔吾腰上的不是皮帶而是他的手呢？抓著岩谷翔吾的腰，青山陸用力的幾次挺進終於射了，他放下岩谷翔吾，讓一雙細腿夾著他，然後伏下身親吻爽得眼淚橫流的職場後輩，從額頭到眉眼再來是和嘴唇交纏，被推拒了幾下以為是岩谷翔吾不會換氣，結果是武知海青不滿地瞪著他。青山陸倒也不在意，鬆開岩谷翔吾慢慢退出他體內，然後從武知海青身上接過已經渾身發軟的岩谷翔吾，再跟翔吾交換幾個氣息短促的吻。  
武知海青伸出手揉弄剛剛還接納青山陸的穴口，惹來岩谷翔吾被悶在青山陸嘴裡的呻吟，武知海青慢慢地放入等待已久的下身，再次被填滿的感覺讓岩谷翔吾想要掙扎，卻被武知海青咬著後頸而不敢動彈。岩谷翔吾趴在半跪著的青山陸身上，眼前是青山陸鍛鍊有致的肩膀，背後是熱烘烘的武知海青，曾經乖巧的學弟環抱著學長的脖子啃咬著，岩谷翔吾有種要被吃掉的錯覺，他想回頭看武知海青的表情，但被青山陸捏著臉頰接吻，岩谷翔吾有點羞於張嘴接納青山陸，但在武知海青一個用力的插入下忍不住張開了嘴，而被青山陸找到空隙與他的舌頭交纏。  
如果說青山陸的性愛是溫水煮青蛙，將快感慢速堆疊，直到岩谷翔吾承受不住而落下眼淚，再被始作俑者舔舐掉；武知海青就是燎原大火，瞬間把岩谷翔吾的理智線燒斷，只能緊攀著身前的青山陸避免哭喊出聲。  
岩谷翔吾在節奏緊湊又用力的頂弄裡不合時宜地想起高中時期的武知海青，那時候的學弟還沒有隆起的肌肉，卻能從舞蹈裡感受到還沒長開的男孩蘊含的力量，當時的岩谷翔吾沒想到他能用這樣的方式體驗那充滿潛力的能量。岩谷翔吾承受著又快又猛的快感，最終還是從齒縫洩出呻吟，身前的青山陸似乎不甘寂寞，調整位置捧起岩谷翔吾的胸肌細細舔弄，從中間的溝壑開始，帶到其中一邊的肌肉，青山陸又親又舔讓岩谷翔吾胸前泛起一片紅痕，最後是小力的吸吮著凸起，岩谷翔吾忍不住叫出聲，岩谷翔吾抱著青山陸的頭，脖子向後昂起，指尖搓揉著他的髮絲，看上去像拿不定主意該推開還是抱更緊。武知海青的動作很大，岩谷翔吾覺得自己被頂弄得像主動把胸脯送進青山陸嘴裡，或其實是他自己將上半身向前傾？岩谷翔吾已經沒辦法思考這些問題了，只能舉起手蓋住自己的嘴巴，避免發出更大的聲響。  
武知海青一手仍然摟著岩谷翔吾的脖子，另一隻手朝向重新挺起的岩谷翔吾的下體，順著自己頂入的頻率套弄，學長又發出了軟糯的呻吟，武知海青忍不住彎下腰舔舐岩谷翔吾的背。岩谷翔吾覺得自己快要高潮了，他放下遮擋呻吟的手，轉而握在武知海青套弄著他的手上，不確定應該要阻止學弟給他更多的快感，還是要求武知海青給他一個痛快。岩谷翔吾還來不及思考這個問題，青山陸的手也蓋上來磨蹭他的頂端，岩谷翔吾驚叫出聲，抓緊武知海青的手腕射了出來。在岩谷翔吾射了之後，武知海青也沒有緩下抽插的速度，反而更用力的頂進岩谷翔吾體內，青山陸看出可愛後輩的窘迫，把岩谷翔吾撈進懷裡，任由他在自己的後背上抓出爪痕。  
直到武知海青射了，岩谷翔吾才放鬆緊繃的身體，然後臉被轉向側面和武知海青接吻，岩谷翔吾有點恍神，被高潮追趕的感覺實在是太累人，他一點也不在意身上都是另外兩人的（或其實還有他自己的）口水還有精液跟潤滑液，只想進入夢鄉，在睡著前他只記得自己說了一句：「嗯⋯⋯我先睡了喔。」  
隔天早上起床的武知海青覺得哪裡不太對，昨晚他們拿來毛巾擦過岩谷翔吾全身之後，一個人攬著他的肩，一個人摟著他的腰睡去，深怕早上岩谷翔吾翻臉不認人。看了看中間，嗯，岩谷翔吾還在睡，的確還是一個人摟腰一個人摟肩的姿勢，但就是有說不出的怪。直到早一步起床的青山陸鬆開岩谷翔吾腰上的手，表情怪異地指了指旁邊，武知海青才意識到原來他們兩個的另一隻手都被自己的領帶綁在床頭上。  
岩谷翔吾揉揉眼睛，毫不意外另外兩個人醒了，他撥開身上的手下床。還是年紀大的青山陸先開口，「翔吾怎麼把我們綁起來？」岩谷翔吾站在床邊眨眨眼，笑得可愛，「我怕你們醒來還要壓著我做嘛，那該多累，而且我也只綁了一隻手嘛。」武知海青急著說，「學長，你不要生氣啦，好不好？」岩谷翔吾後退了一步，靠在梳妝台上，低頭撥弄自己的戒指，慢吞吞地說，「我沒有生氣啊，你們是不是都忘了我酒量很好，昨天那樣才不會醉呢。」

**Author's Note:**

> 海陸以為自己睡到了柴柴，但其實是柴柴睡到他們兩個的故事，嘿嘿！我喜歡精明可愛的小柴柴。


End file.
